Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 25
later Louis breaks into rage scaring off the players and Ray flies near the box as Gruffi and Zummi find Cubbi in the cage Gruffi good heavens Cubbi what happened to you Cubbi Igthorn locked me in the cage Zummi well dont worry well get you out Gruffi and Zummi help Cubbi out of the cage as Ray frees Naveen Gruffi we gotta get that talismen and destroy it as the priest is about to wed Charlotte to Lawrence something happens Naveen and Ray grab the talismen and Gruffi Zummi and Cubbi drink Gummi Berry Juice and outbounce Igthorn but Facilier is angry Dr Facilier stop them as the spell is wearing off Lawrence hides in the church as the Shadow Demons chase them Ray has the Talismen and flashes the demons Duke Igthorn get that bug and Ray gives the talismen to Tiana and Sunni Ray here Tiana what is it Ray a voo doo hayacall the Shadow Man has been using it for the before he could finish Shadow Demons came by you guys cannot let the Shadow Man or Duke Igthorn have it no matter what now run Tiana and Sunni run with the talismen as Ray battles the shadow demons Ray fended off the demons but Facilier annoyed and angry stomps Ray with his foot Duke Igthorn nice job Facilier for getting rid of that pesky little bug now lets get that talismen back and they find Tiana and Sunni Tiana get back or i ll smash this thing into zillons of peices Sunni shes not kidding do as she says Dr Facilier be careful with that it holds me together anyhow i gotta hand it to you Tiana you dream really big he blews some voo doo power turning Tiana human and the restraunt that her father dreamed of Sunni what is this stuff Duke Igthorn this my dear gummi bear is a dream come true for Tiana her father was a hard working man and i know how important it is to her have this restranunt built and me and Facilier can make this dream come true all you have to do is give us that talismen and voodabing voodaboom its all youres Tiana no this cant be Dr Facilier now come on darling think of everything you sacrificed and Facilier continuies on Duke Igthorn yes your father worked reallyn hard to build this restraunt if you give us the talismen we can make your dreams come true Sunni dont do it Tiana its not worth it Ray said not to give it to them no matter what Duke Igthorn its ashame really that all the hard work never really amonuted to anything at all if i do say so myself heh heh all you got is a busted pot of gumbo and broken dreams but you can fux that Dr Facilier hes right Tiana isnt that all you ever wanted come on youre almost there Tiana then saw that Faciler had a point but turned it down Sunni good choice Tiana but suddenly it turned back to way it was and Tiana was a frog again Duke Igthorn ha ha ha we win as Igthorn hands Facilier the talismen you should have taken his advice Dr Facilier ha ha ha ha now youre gonna spend the rest of your life as a slimey little frog Tiana i got news for you Shadow Man its not slime its mucus she grabs the talismen back and smashes it into peices on the ground Sunni great job Tiana Dr Facilier no Duke Igthorn this cant be happening Igthorn and Facilier try to put it back together but the Voo Doo Spirits from hell are ready to take Faciliers soul Dr Facilier how am i ever going to pay off my debut now Duke Igthorn ah oh look Dr Facilier friends Voo Doo Spirits are you ready Dr Facilier no im not ready at all in fact i got more plans Voo Doo Spirits are you ready Duke igthorn no wait you guys dont understand we still got the Gummi Bears and the frog prince to finish off so please give him another chance Sunni quick Tiana hide and Tiana Sunni hide and the voo doo spirits refuse to give Dr Facilier another chance they drag him including his shadow Dr Faciller this is just a minor setback in a major operation as soon as i whipp another spell we ll be back in business i still got that frog prince locked away and they still refuse to listen so they drag him towards his Dr Faciler just a little more time but Voo Doo Spirits are angry at him for his faliure Dr Faciler i promise i ll pay you back i promise Duke Igthorn yes please he ll pay you back just give him a second chance but the spirits have laready made up their minds they drag Facilier deep into the voo doo spirit world leaving nothing but a terrified face of his on his tombstone Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs